Boyfriend
by KashireCat
Summary: If Hermione can't have what she wants, neither can Draco. After all, she wasn't his girlfriend and he wasn't her boyfriend! A Dramione one shot based on Ariana Grande's song Boyfriend. Rated M for explicit content and language. R&R.


**BOYFRIEND**

* * *

**Summary: **If Hermione can't have what she wants, neither can Draco. After all, she wasn't his girlfriend and he wasn't her boyfriend! A Dramione one shot based on Ariana Grande's song Boyfriend. Rated M for explicit content and language. R&R.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading this oneshot. I really recommend you listen to the song Boyfriend by Ariana Grande as it really makes the setting for the fic better and the song is amazing.

**WARNING: Adult content up ahead! Don't proceed if it ain't your cup of tea. Also, no matter how many fics I write, Harry Potter is all JK Rowling's artwork. I only re-vamp it for my ship. **

* * *

**I'm a motherfuckin' train wreck****  
****I don't wanna be too much****  
****But I don't wanna miss your touch****  
****And you don't seem to give a fuck**

Waking up reeking of cigarettes and alcohol, Hermione Granger got up from her bed. Yes, she was sloshed to the point that not many memories clouded her brain except for the soreness between her legs reminding her of the now familiar sign of intercourse. But despite the lack of sense and memories, Hermione very well knew without turning, exactly who was the source of warmth beside her.

Draco Malfoy twisted until he was face to face with a much frazzled looking Hermione. They had ditched Pansy and Theo's engagement party once they both got excuses to leave and had shagged excessively at Hermione's flat.

Oh yes, excuses. They're their best friends as of yet. Not that they were ashamed of their relationship but only because said relationship was an arrangement. After a drunken one night stand, Draco and Hermione had decided to keep shagging each other's brains out. They left commitment or public knowledge aside about themselves because they were sure that their feelings were purely of lust rather than love. Oh how wrong they were…. Soon feelings emerged so even though they were still a secret, they had much open conversation apart from the extensive shagging of course.

**I don't wanna keep you waiting****  
****But I do just what I have to do****  
****And I might not be the one for you****  
****But you ain't about to have no boo**

"WHAT is the problem in us going public Draco?"

"Because – because firstly we agreed this is casual and no feelings are a part of it. Also Lyra and I just -just broke up so it would be very undignified to reveal a relationship so soon Granger."

They had been fighting since morning. Hermione was seething. She had asked Draco if he would like to take their relationship public. He had lazily said no saying that them being a secret was much better and peaceful. When he saw Hermione annoyed at this, he quickly added the other 2 excuses. Hermione and Draco both knew they harbored deep feelings for each other. Hermione could read Draco's lie about his lack of romantic feelings in his eyes.

This frustrated Hermione to no end. Deep inside, she knew both of them had freshly separated and between the reunion due Pansy of Theo's bachelor after party, it would cause a commotion way bigger than needed. But she couldn't bottle her frustration anymore. Daphne Greengrass had taken a ridiculous liking in _her _man. She had seen her smoldering her hands all over him despite his annoyance in public. In the name of pretenses and social casualties, Draco had refrained from putting her off instantly. He probably couldn't see her jealousy with his curtain of calm and nonchalance around him but Hermione was going to cause a HUGE commotion if her predicament wasn't remedied soon.

**'Cause I know we be so complicated****  
****But we be so smitten, it's crazy****  
****I can't have what I want, but neither can you**

The next day, Draco walked in the corridor of Magical Beasts section of the ministry and headed into an office; particularly, into Hermione Granger's office. He put her preferred choice of meal- a vanilla latte with side oatmeal cookies on her desk. Taking a bite of out her meal, she purposely ignored him. She was still pissed over her lover.

"Don't show up at my place or expect me to show up at your place tonight." She said haughtily.

"What in Morganna's name crawled up your as- I mean what is bugging you Granger?" -Said Draco catching himself at the correct time.

"Clearly someone forgot yesterday's events. Anyways, I have to prepare for Pansy and Theo's engagement party tonight."

Draco gritted his teeth and thought which doomed lad would be escorting Hermione since the event was a ball and couples were to be made. Draco asked the same to Hermione to which she replied in an impassive tone - "Ernie McMillan Draco. A fellow hufflepuff from our year if you remember."

"I know you and the entire bridesmaid gang have been preparing for the ball since months Granger. Come over. We could even go to the ball together next morning." He said coaxingly.

Hermione got up with some papers in her hand and looked at Draco. "You are not my boyfriend and neither am I your girlfriend so get another _fix_ Draco." She said as she walked out of the office teasingly swaying her hips. She concluded that if she brought her A game on, she might be able to get some fun out of this quarrel.

Draco was ready to rip his hair out by evening. He missed his witch but the bloody stubborn one won't even listen to him. She had shut him out and Draco was considering blasting her door off.

Not only had they not had sex in a day but he also wanted to remove any hostility between them before the ball. He would stupefy Ernie's ass right in front of everyone if he so as much as to put a hand on Hermione.

**You ain't my boyfriend ****  
****And I ain't your girlfriend ****  
****But you don't want me to see nobody else****  
****And I don't want you to see nobody****  
****But you ain't my boyfriend ****  
****And I ain't your girlfriend ****  
****But you don't want me to touch nobody else****  
****Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody**

After hours of work on her hair, which was in ringlets framing her face; dress, which comprised of a backless royal blue gown and makeup, which was courtesy to Ginny's talented hands, Hermione finally looked at her reflection and smiled at herself. She looked well enough to agitate her target. Strapping on her heels and stuffing her wand in a hidden pocked inside of her gown, she made her way over to the floo.

She walked into the ball with an air of superiority because she was certain her plan was going to work. She saw her date Ernie- who looked dashing in a white 3-piece suit, talking to someone in the middle of the hall with his back on her.

She walked towards him but stopped right before she could reach him in astonishment; parallel to him, stood the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

Chatting with Daphne Greengrass.

They had their hands on each other's waist and where swaying ever so gently. Hermione's eyes raked over Draco top to bottom. He looked edible in his black suit and purple tie. She felt her need to ravish him flare more than distancing for one day did.

But seeing that bint trying to seduce him only made her angry. Their eyes made contact and Draco's eyes sparkled with playfulness so as to say- '2 can play this game granger'. Hermione got the idea but was still seeing red with jealousy.

Finally she tapped Ernie on the shoulder and he turned to face her. Not awaiting any formal greeting, Hermione caught him in a hug considered less than appropriate. Ernie was taken aback but his teeny-tiny crush on Hermione led him to hugging her back somewhat awkwardly.

From Ernie's back, Hermione looked straight into Draco's eyes. He stared back for a moment with rage in his eyes but then turned his face back to Daphne looking indifferent.

Hermione was struck with one prominent thought- _If only I could take her down right now…. Just run a mad dash at her and tackle the bitch down to the floor. After all, learning karate for the first 10 years of my life would pay off beautifully. Even whip out a good hex on her! Getting her claws all over my man- HER NERVE! Draco would definitely be amused amongst all the aghast faces…._

Snapping out of her reverie, she gave the pair one last odd look and then went off to find her friends along with Ernie.

**Even though you ain't mine, I promise the way we fight****  
****Make me honestly feel like we just in love****  
****'Cause, baby, when push comes to shove****  
****Damn, baby, I'm a train wreck, too****  
****I lose my mind when it comes to you****  
****I take time with the ones I choose****  
****And I don't want to smile if it ain't from you, yeah**

The Ball progressed through the night with both Hermione and Draco giving each other jealous, raged and lusting gazes. Draco was feeling murderous even though he put up a commendable calm and jolly front. Not only did Hermione hugged a sappy lad purposely in front him, she also seemed to be avoiding him very spitefully. Even though they were a secret couple, they were civil in public especially in front of their friends.

But the cheeky little menace was riling him up. Oh how much he wished he could spank her. But he genuinely did not understand the sudden change in Granger's mood. Why would she suddenly want to go public in the middle of a wedding! It was an utterly chaotic idea.

And then today she saunters in the Ball looking like the most graceful, sweetest delicacy. Instead of planning an excuse as they always did, she was tempting and igniting a possessive part of himself he did not knew existed. It was quite amusing at first but now his patience levels were dropping.

Then Theo and Pansy made their way onto the middle of the stage to start the dance. After they had twirled around the floor on a few tunes, couples from all around the room started joining in the dance.

Draco guided Daphne gracefully to the floor. While Draco and Astoria were doing the most elegant dance with pureblood etiquettes, Draco was boring holes into Hermione's back.

She and Ernie were twirling around the floor. She looked so beautiful she had no clue.

But the very moment, she turned around, looked him straight in the eye and smirked- fucking_ smirked_ at him and he knew that she knew how ravishing she looked. She must have dolled herself up for it. Good thing Draco wore his finest suit as well then.

When all the formal guests had left and only the close friends were left in the room, the orchestra went down and was replaced by a band that played all the songs you would hear in a club. Chandeliers dimmed and couples started dancing freestyle.

Draco went to get himself a drink but when he came back, he only saw a flushed Ernie who had Granger pulled up against her back on him. He only saw this because the rest of the vision was blurred by jealousy.

Hermione turned them around till she was facing him with McMillan on her back. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged slightly pushing him over the edge.

Draco huffed at her and his brows got furrowed. This was the first break in his composure leaving his eyes and his lack of acknowledgement towards Granger. Seeing this, Hermione's face split into a smug grin.

Draco was struck with one prominent thought- _If it wasn't for all these dunderheads here, I would've knocked him out with one punch… Even could've ripped the bastard's heart out with my bare hands for having the nerve to flirt with a taken woman. Granger would actually want the heart in her hands probably- the sly minx._

Snapping out of _his _reverie, he took a sip out of his temporarily forgotten drink. Now he wished they were a known thing before all of this so that he could've told the entire world how Granger is his girlfriend. He smiled in irony at her.

**I know we be so complicated****  
****Lovin' you sometimes drive me crazy****  
****'Cause I can't have what I want and neither can you**

To his surprise, Hermione turned around to face Ernie and said something which made him excuse himself. Draco closed his eyes in relief and drowned the rest of his drink down his throat in one gulp. When he reopened his eyes, Hermione was leaning on the bar with one hand supporting her right beside him.

"Ok I am sorry for being stuck up on going public even though your reason was completely valid. Just know I want to take out Daphne with a bow and arrow to complete her wish of being 'pinned to the wall' as she so _quietly _said to you." -said Hermione breaking the ice.

"Ditto Granger, ditto. Even though I'm certain Ernie didn't knew he was being played a pawn in your slytherin tactic to seduce me, I am one minute away from knocking him out and hex his balls off." He said exasperatedly.

**You ain't my boyfriend****  
****And I ain't your girlfriend ****  
****But you don't want me to see nobody else****  
****And I don't want you to see nobody****  
****But you ain't my boyfriend ****  
****And I ain't your girlfriend ****  
****But you don't want me to touch nobody else****  
****Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody**

Letting out a free giggle, Hermione grabbed his hand and left the crowed hall using the dim lights as an escape. Instead of disapparating, Hermione kept walking down the corridor while she said over her shoulder in a raspy voice- "we gotta find a hidden alcove. I need you right now and we need to return."

All sense flew out of Draco's mind as he found an empty bathroom and took the lead to drag Hermione inside it.

They were on each other in a second. Lips were smashing for a bruising kiss, clothes were desperately being torn off and basic privacy spells being put into place for privacy hastily.

Draco pulled up her legs around his torso as he sat her down on the bathroom counter. Reaching behind her backless gown, he found a low located zipper and pulled it down. He attacked her exposed breasts and took one in his mouth. Hermione threw her head back in pleasure. He littered many kisses across her chest all the while undressing himself.

Hermione pushed him off of her and discarded her gown completely. She smashed their lips together while her hand wandered towards Draco's tented boxers and groped him from outside.

Hermione pulled him back till her back was crushing into the wall. She hooked a leg around Draco clearly motioning him to enter her by grinding on his soaking wet cock.

Draco entered her in one swift motion. Their grunts of bliss were cut off by the sound of skin slapping skin due to unrelenting pace Draco set. Hermione gripped the side of the counter to keep steady all the while meeting Draco for every thrust.

It wasn't much long before they both hit their peaks- Draco with Hermione fondling his balls and Hermione with Draco stimulating her clit with his talented fingers. Draco clarified that this quickie was only a start to the night and Hermione should be ready for some punishment tonight.

Hermione was astounded as to how could Draco make a wet mess of her only with his words right after he got her off.

Draco found Hermione's undergarments near the toilet seat and retrieved it for her. Rather than handing it to her, he simply got on his knees, lifted each leg while putting her knickers through it and slid it above her bum. While he was sliding it on her, he left small kisses along her petite legs leaving goose bumps in his trail.

Hermione just looked at him with pink cheeks then averted her eyes to redress.

_**If you were my boyfriend**__**  
**__**And you were my girlfriend**__**  
**__**I probably wouldn't see nobody else**__**  
**__**But I can't guarantee that by myself**_

Draco loved her blushing. No matter how indifferent or unaffected they both were to the outsider world, they held each other so close to their hearts that it always brought out reactions from each other akin to this one. He saw it in Hermione's face too. Breaking through each other's façade on a subatomic level was something only they could do to each other. He loved her for it.

Hermione loved Draco equally. He was the only one who could enthrall and challenge her in all fields as well as accept her for who she was- flaws and assets included. She could feel the love she felt for him. Not lust as all there initially was, but true, pure love. She couldn't fathom how much she wanted a serious relationship with him.

Not being done with each other, they slid down on the bathroom floor. Draco pulled Hermione on his lap while he spread his legs to provide them both comfort.

Hermione broke silence. "Well then I conclude today's plan a success and if I am being honest, I was jealous okay, Daphne Greengrass was about to enter some deep hot waters!"

Draco was just staring into her deep honey colored eyes. He leaned forward to peck her on the lips.

Still looking into her eyes, he replied- "You know initially I only liked us fucking. But today seeing you with Ernie made my blood boil and me feel possessive of you in a way I didn't knew I saw you in. But now after your little confession it's clear we both want more than a behind the curtain fuck buddy." He continued now looking at her boyishly. "I was hoping if after the unnecessary crowd of Pansy and Theo's wedding clears up, we could disclose our relationship ifyou'll have me as your _boyfriend." _

Hermione's face lit up and a beautiful pink hue came up to her cheeks. Of course if you'll be my _boyfriend_ then I'll be your _girlfriend_." She finished as she took his face in her hands. She squished his cheeks lightly and moved forward to peck him on his now pouty lips.

**You ain't my boyfriend ****  
****And I ain't your girlfriend ****  
****But you don't want me to see nobody else ****  
****And I don't want you to see nobody****  
****But you ain't my boyfriend ****  
****And I ain't your girlfriend ****  
****But you don't want me to touch nobody else ****  
****Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody**

But at that very moment the door to the bathroom stall they were using was charmed open.

Blaise entered while saying- "Draco mate where the fuc-"

At the very moment his eyes ended on the scene in front of him. Draco elitist Malfoy was sitting on the bathroom floor with a well-satiated looking Hermione Granger on his lap. She was moving forward to peck him on his lips it seemed. It was all too astounding for Blaise who concluded he was NOT buzzed enough yet to handle the following revelation.

Before Draco or Hermione could do or say anything, Blaise broke his gob smacked silence.

"You know what mate, I walked in on Theo giving Pansy her early wedding gift 15 minutes ago in the fucking guest room assigned to Luna and I am not drunk enough to help my now burned retinas. So you know what? Go on. Keep shagging the lot of you. Go at it like bunnies. I'm out. I am so outta this place."

Blaise's mutterings of "I am so done- this is too much" followed by profanities as he walked away in a rushed pace were not missed by Draco and Hermione who looked at each other and laughed.

"Not everyone is having a great night it seems." -said Hermione.

"Fuck that sod. We've got a lot of shagging to make up for _girlfriend._" Draco said while getting up. He then pulled Hermione up as well and side-apparated them to his bedroom.

**You ain't my boyfriend ****  
****And I ain't your girlfriend ****  
****But you don't want me to see nobody else****  
****And I don't want you to see nobody****  
****But you ain't my boyfriend (Boyfriend)****  
****And I ain't your girlfriend ****  
****But you don't want me to touch nobody else ****  
****Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody.**

* * *

And that was it! How as it? I would appreciate if you could leave a review.


End file.
